Mi novio es un pequeño llorón
by yuyiz93
Summary: -Perdóname...pero no te a... -Gracias por todo-sonrío con un deje de tristeza mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo.


**_Ningún personaje ni la seríe Katekyo hitman reborn! me pertenecen...son propiedad de Akira Amano._**

* * *

****

Mi novio es un pequeño llorón.

_**I-pin POV**_

_Hoy tome la decisión de dar por terminado nuestro noviazgo, no porque no te quiera o porque no me hayas echo feliz,_ _contra todo pronóstico de eso, me di cuenta que aunque pasen los años o el tiempo que pase, no te puedo amar,_ _no como a "él" , por eso no te merezco y es probable que te lastime al decirte estas cosas,_ _pero en verdad mereces a alguien que de verdad valga la pena, yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte, eres más que mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, un hermano que nunca pude tener y tuve la suerte de conocerte a ti y a Sawada-san cuando llegue a Namimori._

_Pase muchos momentos agradables contigo, lloramos juntos, reímos, me defendiste en muchas ocasiones poniendo en riesgo tu integridad física sabiendo que me puedo defender, me demostraste que desde que ambos decidimos empezar a tener una relación que eres una persona muy amable, y que sabes ser un buen novio y de ante mano te digo que cualquier otra mujer desearía tener a alguien como tu a su lado, por eso te pido que me perdones por esto ambos sabíamos que no duraría para siempre._

_Ahora que estamos aquí presentes donde me habías propuesto que fuéramos novios, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar ese día…fue un momento muy lindo y un gesto muy amable de tu parte._

_Pude ver que después de decirte todo eso...vi claramente que estabas fingiendo estar bien y yo solo respondía con un "adiós", y si estoy consiente que al separarnos te lastime y que fingías una sonrisa, quiero pedirte que cada que nos veamos hagas lo mismo que yo, sonríe, porque cuando lo haces muestras lo que realmente eres con esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente._

_El guardián del Rayo de Vongola, y el hermano pequeño de Sawada-san, así que te pediré un ultimo favor...créeme que si pudiera hacer hechizos te haría uno que siempre te mantuviera con esa sonrisa tan radiante, así que cada vez que nos veamos harás lo mismo que yo, sonreír a pesar de todo, y espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera mas que yo, y que sea mucho mejor persona que de verdad te merezca, que valga la pena…y que de verdad te sepa amar como realmente lo mereces._

_****_

Lambo POV

_Sabía bien que este día en algún momento llegaría, me prepare para esto, pero no lo suficiente, cuando me dijiste todo aquello de golpe, que mentalmente ya tenía proyectado ya no pude evitar solo fingir encontrarme bien, la verdad el tiempo que mantuvimos nuestra relación debo reconocer que me lo llegue a tomar enserio._

_Al escuchar todo eso me sentí pésimo quería echarme a llorar como cuando tenía cinco años o peor, pero no quería darte lastima, no de nuevo, te quisiera alcanzar una ves más, pero es imposible._ _Comprendo que nunca me amaras de la misma manera en que lo amas a "el", y creo que lo nuestro hubiera funcionado si "él" no hubiera mostrado interés en ti, pero ¿que puedo hacer?, en el corazón no se manda y no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, no si no me amas._

_Al separarnos trate de contenerme y estúpidamente acariciaba tu cabello como siempre solía hacerlo como cuando solías llevarlo completamente suelto, y claro esta que después de separarnos mis lagrimas caerán desconsoladamente, no quiero que me veas así…no de nuevo._

_Ahora a mí me toca estar como tu en algún momento, en aquellos tiempos en que solías querer alcanzar aquella "nube" que te parecía tan inalcanzable y en muchas ocasiones te llegaste a dar por vencida, pero no, ami no me engañabas sabía con perfecta certeza que aun lo amabas después de mucho tiempo, pero solo quiero que estés bien, y si "él" es tu felicidad lo respetare, al final de cuentas "él" también es un guardián como yo._

_Nunca olvides que siempre voy a estar disponible para ti pequeña valiente._

-Perdóname...Lambo yo...-dijo la muchacha de cabello negro que miraba como los carros pasaban por debajo del puente en el que estaban.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el sonriendo mientras le daba la espalda para irse-por estar conmigo este tiempo, nos vemos mañana en clases-dicho esto ultimo empezó a marcharse ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo mirando hacia el suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas, cosa que fue imposible para el bovino debido a que estas empezaron a frotar por si solas.

La muchacha solo se quedo viendo como su novio, bueno ahora ex-novio se marchaba, pudo ver con certeza que todo el rato que estuvieron hablando para terminar su relación él estuvo sereno y trataba de contener el llanto, solo porque solía conocerlo como a la palma de su mano podría jurar que el ya estuviera llorando, pero no vio que con el paso del tiempo él había madurado, a su manera pero lo había echo, y se sentía orgullosa de él, ya no era más "Lambo el llorón" que ella conocía desde sus cinco años de edad.

-Nunca dejaras de ser mi pequeño llorón…Lambo. 

* * *

¡Lo siento!, ¡siempre hacemos llorar a Lambo!, pero es que todos lo hacían…yo solo quería ser popu (?), pero es que le queda tan bien ese papel que hasta yo estaba llorando cuando escribía la historia D': , así que por favor merezco que me lancen tomates y cebollas (?), aparte el titulo es de un fandub que escuche hace unos meses, un amigo me lo recomendó y la canción esta para llorar :c,,y aparte lo que dice me inspiro a hacer este one-shot que no se si este bien para ustedes, así que espero recibir comentarios!, aparte toda la canción en si me recordó a Lambo si el llegara a tener algún tipo de relación con I-pin y llegaran a terminar c':

El fanfub como dije, se llama Mi novio es un pequeño llorón, lo pueden encontrar fácilmente en youtube, por si quieren estar escurriendo mocos :D (?)

sin mas que decir, me largo~ -huye prófuga de la justicia (?)-


End file.
